Illegal love -AU
by Shy Smoker
Summary: Caroline Forbes is cold,stubborn,spiteful and definitely not a woman you'd want to get involved with,especially,as she works in the FBI. After she comes across a murder case,where the main suspect is her ex-fiancée - Klaus Mikaelson,the definition of danger,Caroline is compromised by old,forgotten,or at least she thought, emotions.But how can she love a murderer? Unless he's not...
1. Chapter 1

**Mini prologue**

"Special agent Forbes!" Caroline mumbled, holding her badge high, visible for everyone on the crime scene to see. And that was enough for them all to step away and clear her path. No one screwed with Caroline Forbes. Not unless they had a death-wish…

For the four years, she'd worked in the FBI, agent Forbes was in all kinds of black lists. Not one of them, a normal person could wave away carelessly as she did. But the fearless blonde wasn't even slightly bothered by that fact, since she didn't have even one unsolved case. It was why she was so hated by co-workers and criminals. Serial killers, frauds, rapists, even a terrorist… Thanks to her, they were all behind bars, right now.

And as a matter of a fact, she loved her job. Caroline loved the adrenaline that had burst in her in the middle of operations, she loved to see the criminals' faces, after she was the one, responsible for their capture. It all felt too good to be true.

"Tell me about the victim!" Her eyes traveled down the lifeless naked female body. She was probably not more than sixteen years old, with her throat slit.

"Her name is Miranda Holmes. She had two months left, till she turns sixteen. Straight "A" student… Never have been in trouble! She was pretty much the definition of a good girl." Jeremy was explaining, while reading from the girl's personal records.

"How long she's been dead?" Caroline stepped closer to the corpse and squatted next to it, as something shining caught her eye.

"At least eight hours! Her mother found her, after she came back from a double shift. She's a nurse!" The boy interjected, before continuing with the information about the girl. "We found semen around her tights."

"She was raped." Agent Forbes, nodded, signalizing to Jeremy that he was dismissed.

Caroline couldn't be disgust, anymore. She had seen too much in her job to be sickened by views like this. Actually, the hatred towards the guilty ones had taken all the empty place in her heart.

She reached something that paramedics must've missed, as they overly examined the body. The shining object was stuck underneath Miranda's armpits, and the moment she realized what this was, Caroline was happy she was the one who found it. Her fingers traced the length of a golden bracelet, as her stomach shrank. That was her golden bracelet.

Agent Forbes walked furiously down the hall, getting faster and faster with every further step she took. Her bad mood was greeted with large cups of Coffey and boxes of donuts. People were proposing her all kinds of small gifts, taking the form of food or drinks, all of this just to avoid her bad side. But all she did was ignoring them, completely, as she passed, leaving them hanging there, scared to speak out.

"Is he in the interrogation room?" Caroline asked in ice-cold tone, as she sensed Jeremy, marching, trying to catch up with her.

"Yes! Just like you suspected, they found him in his house in New Orleans." The boy nodded. He was a bit of a nerd, and he was also the smartest kid around the place, so Caroline had deep respect for him, even though, she, usually, gave him a hard-time. "He said he would talk only with you or his lawyer." Jeremy pointed out, as they both stopped in front of a room with a one-way mirror.

Caroline took a deep breath. Man up, she gave herself a mental order. She couldn't let anyone see how nervous, she actually was. The blonde could feel her heart, dropped in her stomach.

He was even more handsome, than before. His over-built muscles, flexed underneath his shirt. It was a disappointment for her that they'd always end up in the same way – with him, being on the other side of the glass… Four years ago, she would be in his arms by now, begging him to remind her his sweet taste of tobacco and cinnamon. Not today, though.

Today, Caroline was not the little naïve girl, anymore… She was agent Forbs, now! And agent Forbs didn't take any crap from anyone.

The blonde took a deep breath of courage for the last time, and entered the room, boldly. At first, Klaus Mikaelson just stared, directly at her, not showing any emotion. They hadn't seen each other from a year and a half. The last time they met, Caroling actually broke his nose.

Of course, the last time, she also found out why he had left her four years ago, without saying any word. They were engaged, and after spending one of the most pleasuring nights in their life, he'd just took off in the morning. Caroline was devastated, depressed, even suicidal… She'd blame herself for his decision, but after their last meeting, the girl vanished any similar thoughts, realizing that he was just a coward. A gang-leader. A fraud. A cheater. And as it seemed from recent evens – a murderer and a rapist, too.

"You've changed, love." He noted, slightly smiling at the whole new tough-girl image, she was trying to achieve.

"So have you!" She sat before him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't know you became a murderer and a rapist… But then again, I guess I didn't know a lot of things about you." The spite, poisoned her words, hating that she felt her knees go soft, after he said that word, again. 'Love'. He knew it was one of her weak spots. However, Caroline wasn't going to show any sign of weakness. Not now!

"You couldn't possibly doubt at me, could you?" His smile vanished. Klaus now looked deadly serious. He looked honest, but that was still not enough for Caroline.

"Can't I?" She threw a plastic bag, the content of which was the found golden bracelet from earlier. "Do you recognize this?" Her eyes narrowed, as he picked the jewelry up.

"I gave you this, after we bought the apartment back in New York…" Forbs didn't let him finish.

"Do you have any idea how this ended up, underneath a fifteen year old girl's dead raped body?" She fired the question. The direct attack was her commonest approach towards criminals. Anger always played a role in interrogations like this, so playing the bad cop fit, perfectly.

"You tell me! It's your bracelet!"

"Don't bullshit me, Klaus! I know you took it, when you left me." Her fist slammed the table, but she quickly restored her control. "What I don't know is… Why not sell it by now? You probably needed the money back then!" Her ex fiancé squeezed his lips together, tightly, into a thin line. She was just pressing him, trying to confess something.

"I didn't do it, Caroline!" He hissed. "I didn't kill that girl."

"But you raped her, yeah? How did it happen? Did you just walked pass their house, and then when you saw a pretty young girl through the window, you break into her home and attacked her? Raped her and then perhaps she slit her own throat, because she couldn't live with herself, anymore? Do you like them young, now, Klaus? Fresh and tasty…"

"Stop it, Caroline!" Her, now, saw it. She truly was changed. It wasn't a role. She was completely different. Colder. She was fucking numb. And Klaus felt disruptive pain, tearing his heart apart, as he realized that he was the reason behind her bitterness.

"I assumed you don't have an alibi for the last night." Caroline announced, without really asking. And that made him stiffen. He didn't know if he should answer. No, he didn't want to answer. But if that was what it would take for her to believe him, than he was ready to speak it out loud.

"I was with Elena." The girl silenced herself, processing his words. Why did she felt such hurtful emptiness? Caroline already knew her sister was banging her ex. As a matter of a fact, she found out they were doing it, while she was still in a relationship with Klaus. She didn't really catch them on the top of one another, but Elena'd bragged that she finally beat Caroline in something. Her sister always looked at the blonde not like a family, but more like a competition, and that kind of saddened the current FBI agent, but that sadness vanished the moment she learned, the brown-head hooked up with the man she loved. "Caroline…" He started, but she raised her hand, and made him stop.

"I don't care, who you screw, as long as it provides you with a truthful alibi. I will send someone to check your story and verify it. Then, we can talk!" With her still narrowed eyes, Caroline was spitting every single word, emphasizing the visible hateful determination in her voice.

She didn't let him say nothing else. Her fingers snapped, and after not more than two seconds, a few police officers entered the room and took him away to his cell. No matter how hard he tried to fight the guards just to have two more minutes with his ex-fiancé, even with his muscular mass, Klaus wasn't able to defeat six well-trained men. And they all knew better, than to underestimate him.

* * *

 **Hi guys… This is my first Klaroline story… It has completely nothing to do with the actual shows (TVD, TO), but I really wanted to write something about the two of them. (I ship them sooo hard ;XX) And I had a few ideas, but eventually I decided to choose this one. Please tell me what you think… Should I continue it? What would you expect in the future, if I do? What did you like about it or what you didn't like about it? I'm open to suggestions, even though, I've created a plan in my head.**

 **Well, stay awesome and creative! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Caroline sat at her sofa in the living room of her very own apartment. The place was small, comfortable and she was proud to say that she was able to buy it, without anyone's help. She had busted her ass, working to afford it, and she did. In her opinion, that was how everyone should've get what they wanted – through a lot of work.

Her fingers traveled up the edge of the wine glass, filled with red liquid, before she tasted it, fully enjoying the sweet thick flavor. Funny how things had worked out for her. Four years ago she was innocent, nice and foolishly trustful. Now, not so much. But that wasn't the problem. It was a good thing, actually – not being as stupid, anymore. Made her difficult to be killed.

But Klaus… Oh, Klaus! He was something entirely else. He was never innocent or foolishly trustful. He used to trust her, because he could see right through her. She wasn't able to lie to him, even if she wanted, which she never did! And that was why he believed in her. He loved her. At least, that's what Caroline thought, until she found out about the cheating, and his secret business.

After that, things developed fast. She was working as a police officer at the time, and then this proposition came for the FBI. She didn't understand why would anyone be interested in her, and who would notice her in the first place, but gladly accepted the offer. At the beginning, she sucked in this job. Her first case almost got her, but she solved it… With a lot of sleepless nights, and caffeine.

Everything sorted out for her. And just when she thought, she put her past behind her back, Klaus' case appeared. They had found him in a storage, full of guns, after they had a signal of the location of a presumable drug kingpin… They didn't really find enough evidences to prove that, but seeing him once again was just enough for Caroline to lose all the self-blaming, which went on and on, until that moment. When he had admitted that he preferred screwing her sister, than a cop, Caroline lost it, as she punched him right across the face. The agent should've been surprised, especially, since this particular week, she got a call from Elena, claiming that same statement, but the blonde just didn't want to believe it. She hated him and she loved him. She hated herself, because of that fact.

And now, year and a half after this dramatic event, she met him again. Like every single time they face each other, Klaus, somehow, managed to bring back some of the old feelings, Caroline so desperately tried to forget. Of course, now that he was accused of murder, hating him was easier. And she didn't know what she was afraid of more – if Klaus actually did it, or if he didn't do it. Forbs feared that whatever happened in the near future… would make her emotionally unstable. She wasn't sure she could take any more surprises from him. The line was crossed!

Caroline looked around, not really searching for something, but admiring the emptiness, the calmness this place was providing her with. No annoying assistants. No crazy jealous sisters. No hot criminal exes. Even her neighbors, rarely, bothered her. As a matter of a fact, she couldn't remember since when she hadn't seen or hear any of them, ears-dropping, whenever she was coming home from work. And that used to happen a lot. The point was, everything was perfect. Just like she wanted it! Now, this idiot was ruining her perfect comfort.

As she took a look on the clock on the side locker of her bed, she realized midnight was passing, and that is was time for her to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day!

Next morning, turned out to be awfully painful. How did she ended up with a hangover, when she had only two glasses of wine? Well, Klaus always used to say she wasn't a good drinker.

"Seriously, Caroline?" She snapped at herself. "Thinking about him, again?" And now she was talking to herself. Was he mentally kidnapping the sane part of her brain? Caroline wished she could command herself not to think about him, but that wish vanished as soon as she remembered she had a case to work on. A case that included him as a main suspect.

She slipped off of her bed, and worked an hour to get herself a presentable look, meaning trying not to look like she attended a college part, last night.

By the time, she reached work, her Coffey was already on her desk, exactly like she loved it, along with a few donuts. Great! She was going to need all that calories to go through the day.

"I don't care, if she's busy! Agent Forbes wants her, here, now…" Caroline, suddenly, turned around to see Jeremy heading towards her, yelling at the phone, without even, putting it on his ear. He looked like he didn't care what they said over the line. He just gave exact orders, and expected them to be followed. That made her smile, a bit. Jeremy never dared to act like that with her. He wasn't that kind of a person, usually, at all. But he'd always do it _for_ her. And to be honest, he was enjoying this whole I'm-the-boss part. _It looks good on him_ , Caroline thought "No, I don't care! Get an order for her arrest, if you must! Threaten her that she'll be accused of _obstructing_ the _investigation_ _, or blackmail her… Just do it!_ " Finally, Jeremy screamed, and shut the phone down, violently, before giving his sweetest smile to Caroline.

"Trouble in paradise?" She smirked, as he sat down, across her.

"Nothing to worry about!" The youngster assured her. "I've taken care of everything!"

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Sorry for asking, but isn't Elena Forbes your sister, agent Forbs?" Jeremy spoke, quietly, making their conversation private. And the second he threw the question, he regretted it. How stupid was he, to get involved with his boss' personal life? Noticing that, Caroline decided to take it easy on him. He was a scientist. She knew he couldn't help it, but be curious.

"Unfortunately." Caroline answered, calmly, while inspecting all the paper work, put on her desk by her co-workers.

"She's giving us a hard time. She doesn't want to show up for a questioning."

"Yeah, well, we haven't had the best family relationship, lately." The girl continued, answering, impassable.

"Why? What happened?" _Was it her or her started asking too many questions?_

Caroline gathered the files into one big pile, and looked at Jeremy for a moment, with amused look on her face, before standing up and heading down the hallway. "She stole my candy when I was five." – was all agent Forbs said, before, leaving Jeremy hanging alone, confused by what reaction he should've show next. Was it okay to laugh? Because it was funny, but what if she was serious? You never knew with her. Maybe she was always that bitter, even as a little ki-

"Jeremy, get your ass here!" He jumped, as he heard Caroline, yelling from the other side of the hallway. Right! That was what his reaction should've been. Running after her! And that's what he did. "Where's the suspect?" She asked, as he finally reached her. Woah, how her walking be faster, than his running?

"Waiting for you, agent Forbs! In the interrogational room." Suddenly, Caroline stopped and turned around, and pierced him with her eyes. Jeremy felt like he was about to be executed.

"This interrogation will be unofficial. I need to talk to him in private, do you understand me?" The boy shook his head, fearfully, which made her sigh and press her lips into a thin line. "Make sure the cameras are off, and that no one will interrupt us. I need every device that records in any possible way, turned off, okay?"

"Why?" He shot the question, without thinking.

"To keep your job!" Okay. They were on the same page, now. If her sister was somehow involved in that case, with this guy, that meant his boss – agent Forbs was probably involved with him, too. Maybe, she thought that she could make him confess his guilt in court, Jeremy thought. Well, whatever it was, the scientist knew Caroline wasn't stupid, and he trusted her.

After her assistant made sure, everything was exactly like she asked it to be, Caroline entered the room, where Klaus was expecting her with his fingers tangled on the table, chained with handcuffs. He, usually, had a habit of crossing his arms over his chest, and now that he didn't have that opportunity – it was killing him.

The blonde made her way to the table, and sat, carefully on the chair. The air around them was thick. Tension could be smelled. While Klaus was staring at her, insistently, she couldn't even look at him in the eyes. Well, at least not yet. The blonde needed a few seconds, before that.

"Wha-" The supposed criminal started, but was immediately cut off by her compulsive words.

"Did you kill Miranda Holmes?"

"No!" He answered, just as quickly as she asked.

"You are lying!" This time, her gaze attacked his, accusingly.

"Am I?" Klaus seemed a little pulled back. He didn't expect her to be that aggressive. That was not how he remembered her.

"Yes, you are! You raped her, and then you killed her. Or maybe even the other way around. I'm not sure with you, anymore." Caroline shook her head. She knew now. She wanted him innocent!

"Do you believe that I killed her?" His British accent sounded once again, and it took agent Forbs a part of the second to reply back.

"Yes!" She yelled, and stood a bit from the chair. Her eyes were wide open, her mouth twisted with anger, and her fist slammed in the iron table… Again! It was the third time Klaus made her lost control over herself. Why him? Why no one could manage to do that to her?

"Then why bother coming here, love?" Unlike every other time he used that word, that precious addicting word, Caroline could sense coldness, spite even… That hurt. But what did she expect after the way she spoke to him. No! What did she expect from a criminal? She was familiar with all the kinds. None of them was nice and respectful. The woman got so caught up in her thoughts that she forgot she had a question to answer. And remember, Caroline couldn't come up with any reply. Her mind was… blocked. It was like her brain refused to function, in that moment. "But you don't really have to say anything. I already know. Do you think about me a lot, lately? You hope that I did it, yet you believe I didn't, and that's what worries you, because you can't love a criminal. But if I'm not, then what's stopping you, right?" He smiled. Caroline lost the color of her face. How was he able to read her so clear? "Now, I can do you a favor and give you a solution on both of your problems. I did not kill that kid. I did not rape her. You are right to believe that. And yet I'm a criminal. Not that kind of a criminal, but still. So you don't have to worry about falling in my traps, again."

She stared at him. His eyes was narrowed, his shoulders were tensed, his jaw was tightened… Everything showed that he did not enjoy this situation. Well, not only that he didn't love her, anymore… He seemed to hate her. Caroline could see that Klaus didn't want to be anywhere near her. And that was her cue to bring back the ice in her heart, and fill it with it. He did seem honest, though. She could see by the look on his eyes. And the girl had her experience with all kinds of liars. She was a walking lie detector, and she knew – Klaus wasn't lying!

"Do you realize you just confessed that you are a criminal… love?" Caroline imitated the last word.

"No confessions, dear. No one's here to witness, and we both know that you came here unofficially. I bet this conversation isn't even recorded!" She had forgotten that she wasn't talking to an amateur.

"Just remember, Klaus! Whenever this is over, I don't want to see you… Ever again!" This time the agent in her spoke. She was deadly serious.

"I don't know about that, love. It seems like fate always brings us together."

Caroline didn't waist any more time on this ridiculous chit-chat. Klaus Mikaelson was confusing as hell, and she wasn't sure how to deal with the crap he pulled on her, anymore. First, assuring her of his innocence, than looking at her like she'd his biggest enemy, and now hinting that he does want to see her, again. She just didn't know what to believe, anymore.

At the door, Jeremy welcomed her with a serious expression on his face, looking as breathless as someone who just ran twenty-five miles on a marathon. "She's here! We put her in the next door. And she isn't alone…"

"Who is there?"

"CIA." Jeremy answered, although the fear in his eyes, and the trembling in his voice. Caroline silenced for a minute. Why was CIA involving in this? They were usually dealing with the big cases. This wasn't considered as one.

"Take care of him!" She told the boy, and made her way towards the other interrogational room, where she entered with much more unwillingness. Her sister… Well she hadn't changed. Same innocent face, same doe eyes, which made everyone fall for her fakeness. And she was smiling. Barely visible, but enough for Caroline to understand that something was up. Her eyes traveled across the room, where she viewed two CIA special agents, both of them tall, well-built, and both of them looked at her like she didn't matter. But that was her case! She wasn't going to let those retards get a hold of it! When she asked them what they were doing here, they mumbled something about how she was related and personally affected by the main suspect and a witness, and how they were the only reason why she still wasn't dismissed from the case, because of that. They were supposedly here to watch over her. She still didn't get what the CIA had to do with any of this.

"We have information that this case might be related with a terrorist group, who sells organs on the black market!" One of the agents said.

"Terrorists?" Caroline, skeptically, turned to him.

"The throat wasn't just slight, it was stretched. They pulled the heart out from there." He replied. Back in her normal days, agent Forbs would ask herself the question how that was even possible, but now she had seen so many things, that almost nothing seemed impossible. She didn't bother to dig deeper. At least, not until she was out of this room, far away from a part of her forced biological family. The blonde intended to get this over with. And fast!

"So Mrs. Forbes," She started. "Where were you on sixteenth of January between ten and eleven pm?"

"Is that how you will turn to your own sister?" Elena arched an eyebrow, smirking.

"I'm trying to be as professional as I can be, trust me!" Caroline assured her, making her understand that she wouldn't be entirely safe from her, if there were alone and someplace else.

"I was in my apartment." The brunette leaned back.

"In the apartment you bought with your own money?" _Oh, what was wrong with Caroline?_ She didn't want to do this. But she couldn't help it. Elena frowned at the said.

"In my boyfriend's apartment." She growled, through gritted teeth.

"What's your boyfriend's name?" Caroline continued teasing her, knowing that Elena had no other choice, but to answer every single question.

"His name's Matt. Matt Donovan!"

"Was your boyfriend in his apartment with you in the sixteenth of January between ten and twelve pm?" Her questions were straight, without circumlocutions.

"No, he was at work!" Both of the CIA agents looked at each other, ambiguously, but Caroline didn't pay attention. She wanted to be as focused as she could be.

"Mrs. Forbs, were you alone on the sixteenth of January between ten and twelve pm in your boyfriend's apartment?" The blonde smiled. She wanted to make her sister feel as a skank, which she was. And her mission was accomplishing.

"You are making this on purpose!" Elena banged the table with her fist. _Well_ , Caroline thought, _looks like anger issues runs in the family._

"Answer the question, Mrs. Forbes!" This time a little more pushing in her voice, made her sister sit back on her place.

"No! I was with Klaus Mikaelson!" The big sister, finally, stated. For a moment, Caroline felt like her head was about to explode.

"So it's true then? He's not our guy!" One of the agents, spoke.

"May I ask you a question, agent? I mean, after all the trouble you've caused, the least you can do is answer a simple question, right?" Elena turned to the man, and smiled, sweetly. _Her façade was never going down, was it? -_ The blonde realized. The guy nodded, sharply, without hesitating. He was obviously captured by her charms. "So, what could you possibly find that had led you to Klaus? He wasn't there, so how did something his happened to be on the crime scene?"

"That's confidentially!" Caroline shot back. _Why did she even care?_ She got what she wanted. She got Klaus out of the FBI and the CIA's gaze, and now they were free to screw however they wanted.

"That's okay, agent Forbes! We can show her the evidence. It's useless, already, anyways."

"How is it useless, agents? The case is not close, yet?" Too late. The CIA agent threw a plastic bag with the golden bracelet on the table. Shit. What the hell was going on here? Those male monkeys were unprofessional, stupid, not to mention that they could lose their case, because of this incompetence.

"We found his bracelet beneath the body." Caroline said, knowing that it was pointless to try to keep her case private, anymore. Not around these idiots.

"You mean your bracelet?!" Elena raised her eyebrow.

"What?" The CIA agent, who sat quietly until now, stood up.

"Yeah, he bought you, years ago, don't you remember?" Her sister questioned, smirking.

"And then he stole it, when he left." Caroline fired back.

"Did you report it was stolen by the time?" The other guy asked, joining the conversation.

"No, but…" The blonde started, but was cut off, immediately. How did they come to that?

"Did you inform anyone that it used to be your bracelet, when you found it on the crime scene, agent Forbes?" He neared her, reaching the back of his belt. By that time, Elena was smiling, openly. She was obviously enjoying this situation.

"I didn't, but what difference-" Before she could finish her sentence, Caroline's body was pressed down the table, her hand twisted behind her back with such force, that she heard a crack.

"What the fuck?" She yelled, angrily in her pain.

"Caroline Forbes, you are arrested for the murder of Miranda Holmes! Everything you say can and will be used against you…"

* * *

 **Hey guys, so this is the new chapter! I'm sorry if you felt like you were waiting for too long. I actually intend to update once a week. I hope you enjoyed it. And I am grateful for all the reviews and follows and favorites… I really expected much less!**

 **Have a wonderful day/night and stay awesome and creative! =)**


End file.
